Fases para aceptar el noviazgo
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: ¿Te confundes y no sabes qué hacer? ¿No entiendes algo y no lo logras comprender? ¿Te desesperas enfrente de tus amigos y te tachan de loca? ¡Pues utiliza las "Fases para aceptar el noviazgo"! ¡Te ayudarán a saber por qué tu hermano y tu mejor amiga están saliendo! "—Katara, estás loca." One-shot de regalo navideño !


Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, pero si fuera mío… hasta ya la parejita guerrera de Toph y Sokka ya se hubieran casado xD

¡Hola linduras! Traje un one-shot que se me ocurrió escribiendo el segundo cap de Dance or Earthbending. Se terminó volviendo una visión(?) cuando leí una historia que incluían las fases típicas de: negación, etc. Esto es algo así, ¡disfrútenlo!

Considérenlo el regalo navideño del año, porque no puedo hacer especial navideño (historias quedadas) y le dejo ese deber(? A mi new friend (y fan n1) ¡GirlBender! *aplausos*. Y si su especial navideño me cautiva(¿?) le daré ¡un fic-regalo! yei :3

Notas: Le doy en este fic, el protagonismo a Katara xD

* * *

_**F**__ases para aceptar el __**n**__oviazgo._

|_ By: Nieve Taisho._

* * *

La desesperación que sentía Katara en este momento no era nada normal.

¡Espíritus! ¡Ni la palabra _normal_ encajaba en esta situación!

Su hermano Sokka, un gran espadachín… comelón y _sarcástico_… ¿saliendo con su mejor amiga, Toph Bei Fong, autoproclamada la mejor maestra tierra y_ sarcástica_?

¡No tenía sentido!

Bueno, en parte sí… porque lo deseaba con toda su alma, ya que ellos se entendían mutuamente y se querían como a nadie… y eran geniales juntos… y eso…

¿Pero ya juntos? ¿TAN PRONTO?

Ni su hermano Sokka, la pudo sacar_ totalmente_ del trance.

—Katara, oye… creí que te alegraría… ¿verdad?—la llamó él, pasando sus manos por la cara de ella—¿Será que no le gustó la idea… verdad?—le preguntó a su ahora novia, la pequeña no tan pequeña Toph.

—Me da igual. Más bien me preocupa que esté en un trance total. Ni sus vibraciones responden…—dijo ella.

—La matamos. ¡Somos crueles personas, Toph, CRUELES!—lloró dramáticamente.

Toph le tapó la boca con la mano, mandándolo a callar.

—Cállate un momento. No la matamos, la dejamos en _shock_—concordó ella.

—Mmmphhh mph mmm mphhh mpppphh—apoyó (¿qué?) él.

Toph le quitó la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Decía que la noticia de nosotros juntos, fue lo que la _shockeó_—aceptó él, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, en pose de "pienso inteligentemente".

—Noooooooo, ¿enserio? Sokka si no me dices no me entero—le burló ella, sarcástica, alzando las manos en señal de "ayúdenme que no entendí"

Sokka la miró mal.

—Se ve que ni siendo _mi novia_ vas a dejar de tratarme mal, ¿verdad?—le dijo él, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Toph se rió y lo jaló de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo. Sokka la abrazó, saboreándola.

Muy, muy lejos de esa _escenita de amor_, una _shockeada _Katara analizaba no sólo la escena recién presenciada, sino la situación en la que estaba; como si de un asesinato en serie se tratara.

_Flash back._

—_¡Katara, Katara!—la llamó su hermano, con Toph detrás de él, sonriendo los dos._

_La recién llamada volteó al verlos, sonriendo._

—_¿Sí, dime? ¿Qué pasa? Oh… esa sonrisa… ¿qué pasó, pillos?—rió pícara, señalando sus caras._

—_Silencio Reina Azucarada, Sokka y yo te tenemos que decir algo—rió Toph, un poco sonrojada._

—_¿Cómo qué?—dijo ésta, mirándoles las caras rojas, de vez en cuando._

_La pareja se quedó en silencio, riendo en voz baja, casi avergonzados._

—_Bueno… Katarita… Toph y yo…—miró a su compañera, a su lado, y le tomó la mano—Somos novios._

_Toph sonrió y le apretó la mano, sonrojada._

_Katara se paralizó._

—_Ehhh… ¿Katara?_

_Fin Flash back._

—Kataraaaaaaa… ¿Hola? ¡Tierra a Katara!

_Fase 1: Negación._

—¿Cómo es posible? Es que… ¡no puede ser! ¡Son tan…! ¡Es increíble todo esto pero…! ¡Espíritus es que no es _posible_!—se desesperó Katara, tratando de asimilar todo.

Toph y Sokka alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

_La fase uno siempre es la negación. Hasta que no te entre la información recibida en la cabeza, no te calmas y no lo aceptas aún._

—Katara, estás loca.

_Fase 2: Sorpresa._

—¡Me dejaste loca, Sokka, LOCA! ¡Es demasiado! ¿Tú y Toph? ¿Toph? ¡¿TOPH?! ¿Qué pasó con Suki? ¿Qué pasó con todo? ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A ESTE MUNDO?!—gritó, _sorprendida_.

—Estoy preocupado, ¿deberíamos…?

—Déjala, se le pasa.

_En la fase dos, siempre te sorprenderás, porque si es de suma importancia la información para asimilar, tu cerebro no le verá sentido alguno y quedará en shock._

—Se le va a pasar, ya verás.

_Fase 3: Sin comprender._

—No comprendo, ¡no comprendo! Es que tú y Toph… tan unidos, ¿ahora MÁS unidos? ¡No lo entiendo, Sokka! ¿Aang lo sabe? ¿Zuko? ¿Iroh? ¿Mai? ¿_Suki_? ¡¿Las cuatro naciones?!—preguntaba, a punto de perder la _chaveta_.

—Eh… Aang lo sabe…—dijo Sokka nervioso.

—¿Y…?—está impaciente por saber.

—Los demás aún no…

—¡AHH!—pero el no entender le mata.

_Las fase tres te dejará marca, porque ya que el cerebro intenta procesarlo todo, se te hace un nudo y termina más confundido. Más y más preguntas querrás decir para tratar de entender._

—Toph…

—Shh. Se le pasa.

_Fase 4: Desesperación._

—¡No puede seeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

—¡Hola chicos! ¿No han visto a…?—Aang acababa de llegar, pero se detuvo al ver a su novia en el suelo—¿Por qué Katara está…?

—No preguntes, está en shock—respondió Toph sobándose las sienes.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

—Le dije que somos novios, calvito—dijo Sokka, preocupado por su hermana quien quería arrancarse los pelos.

—Ah. No se preocupen, recuerdo que…

—¡No intentes calmarme pelón con flecha de miseria!—le espetó Sokka—¡Ya sé que también quedó en shock por tu coma por el relámpago*, pero ahora está peor! ¡Hasta creo que está…!

—Pasando por fases, sí—Toph rodó los ojos.

—Oh, bueno…—Aang miró a su novia en el suelo—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Toph dice que esperar.

—¿Qué más? ¿Retorcernos como pulgas-cucarachas igual que ella?

—Eh…

_En la fase cuatro, te entrará una desesperación tan grande por querer comprenderlo todo que… tus familiares y hasta novio te verán como rara, y loca, tal vez._

—Sí, es mejor esperar—suspiró Aang, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca al ver el estado de su novia.

_Fase 5: Incredulidad._

Katara se levantó así como así del suelo, mirando con una ceja alzada a su… cuñada y hermano. —¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto eso?—preguntó, _incrédula_ de creerlo.

Sokka miró a Toph, ésta suspiró. —Bueno, hermanita… sí. Somos novios.

—¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó. Sokka la miró y parpadeó tres veces.

—Ayer…

—¿En dónde?

—En el Dragón de Jazmín…

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, no me arrodillé ante ella, jeje—Sokka se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Dije CÓMO—okey, esto es malo.

—¡Se lo pedí normal! ¡Tomábamos té! ¡No me hagas daño!—y Sokka estaba entrando en crisis.

—¿Y qué dijo ella?

—Obviamente sí, Reina del Azúcar. Si no, ¿qué creerías que dije?—Toph se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y_ Suki_?

—¡Me vale mierda Suki! ¡Suki esto, Suki aquello! ¿Es que no entienden que apenas ayer…?—empezó Toph, frustrada, pero luego…

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal?—saludó Suki entrando a la sala, con Zuko a su lado. Se creó una tensión tan, pero tan grande, que con ella podrían hacer una cama ultra-mega-grande y se acostarían todos juntitos :3 (jajajaja no)

_La fase cinco es la que pone nerviosos a los demás. Tú preguntas y preguntas, y te entran unas ganas de seguir haciéndolo, porque no entiendes. Preguntarás con mucho sarcasmo, ya que te parecerá estúpido todo en esta fase._

—Oh maldición…

—Ehhhhh, hola… Suki… jejeje—pobre Sokka…

—Suki, ellos dos son novios—dijo Katara, señalando a la pareja.

_Eso fue muy directo, gracias Katara_, pensó Sokka, cubriéndose la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

Suki tuvo la consideración de alzar una ceja, porque, en parte; entendía y _no_ entendía la situación.

—_Te odio, Katara_—susurró Toph.

—Eh, yo sabía.

_Fase 6: Entendimiento._

—Ah, ¿ya sabías? Pero… ¿cómo…?—preguntó Toph.

Suki descartaba eso con una sonrisa y un ademán con la mano. —Sokka me dijo "oh, Suki, lo siento, me gusta otra" —ella hacía muecas y utilizaba voz grave—y yo dije "Lo sé Sokka, no hay problema" y él se fue y comencé a pensar "oh, ¿y quién sería? Si la otra no estaba…" y dije al fin "¡Oh, es Toph!" y aquí estoy—sonrió.

Todos estaban como ¿qué wtf?

—Bueno, eh… me alegro que entendieras, bueno… ehhhhh…

—¡AL FIN LO ENTENDÍ!—gritó Katara, saltando del sofá en el que estaba pensando.

—Oh, sí, ese sofá merece el título "el sofá para pensar". ¿Es bueno, verdad?—Toph rodó los ojos. Al final, practicó bastante.

Sokka se mordió el labio para no reír.

—¡Ustedes están juntos porque…!—empezó Katara…

—NOOOOOOOO, ESTAMOS SEPARADOS—sarcasmo marca Toph y Sokka.

—¡MÁTENLA Y TÍRENLA AL RÍO ANTES DE QUE DEJE CRÍAS!

—¡TOPH!

—Perdón, necesitaba decir eso.

—Como decía… ustedes están juntos porque se sienten cómodos el uno al otro, son guerreros, aman pelear y patear traseros, tienen muchas cosas en común, son sarcásticos, se odian y discuten mucho a veces, se quieren y se protegen, odian lo cursi, lo romántico y los clichés, por eso ustedes no son uno…—Katara pausó, lo decía muy rápido porque le llegó "la revelación"—Sokka adora a Toph por su sarcasmo, sus golpes y groserías, su lengua afilada y sus ojos ciegos; su piel pálida porque le recuerda a Yue, sus ojos porque son únicos (y por eso ese es su nuevo color favorito aparte del azul)—Toph se rió de él—, su cuerpo aunque tenga catorce…—Toph lo golpeó (y él se quejó)—, su carita llena de lodo, cuando se sonroja, cuando sonríe, le gusta su cabello porque es largo y de un negro carbón como su espada… le gusta sus apodos porque dan risa… etc, etc…

Todos se rieron de Sokka.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—le preguntó Toph a Katara.

—Él me lo dijo.

—¡Katara! ¡Era un secreto!

—Ah, lo amé. ¿Y sabes qué otra parte amé? ¡En la que te golpearé por pervertido!—le gritó Toph.

—Okey, cállense, continúo… A Toph le gusta Sokka por ser tan quejón, le gusta oírlo roncar (ella finge que le fastidia) porque cree que él es su despertador, le gusta compartir la carne con él y dormir con él, porque dice que es calentito…—decía Katara.

Todos se rieron de Toph, pero callaron de inmediato al ver su mirada asesina.

—Ella dice que aunque no lo ve, la enamoró su cariño y dulzura hacia ella, cómo la ayudaba a caminar en lugares que no veía, cómo cuenta los chistes malos, sus sarcasmos, sus vibraciones cuando se acerca a ella o la mira pelear, que se emociona cuando él le halaga el control de la tierra o metal y que adora escucharlo quejarse por sus golpes…—pausó dos segundos—…también le fascina sentirlo con la espada, porque cree que dominó algo que ya tenía, que cuando él se va a bañar, siente con las vibraciones de la tierra sus músculos y abdominales y se queda ahí sintiéndolos y se imagina hacerlo ella misma y siempre se sonroja…

—¡KATARA, BASTA!—se quejó Toph, sonrojada. Sokka sonrió con su ego levantado. _Sabía que ejercitarse funcionaría._

—No. Y concluyo: Al fin entendí que los dos se aman porque se complementan y son idiotas al no darse cuenta. Fin—Katara sonrió, se había quitado un peso de encima.

_En esta fase ¡ya lo entiendes todito! Y ya que lo entiendes, empiezas a contar cómo es que lo llegaste a entender, con razones y todo. Te emocionas y hablas como perico-gallina, a veces dando pausas para respirar, pero sin dejar de hablar. Si diste pausas largas, es porque tu cerebro estaba atando los hilos y comprendiendo todo al final._

Sokka se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa explicación?—él preguntó.

—"La revelación"—dijo Katara.

—Oh, sí, me parece excelente que lo entendieras y dieras las malditas razones—dijo Toph, sonrojada a más no poder—Pero ¿te puedes callar? ¡Eso era un secreto, desgraciada!—se quejó ella en voz baja.

—¡AMÉ SABERLO!—exclamó Sokka alzando los brazos exageradamente en señal de victoria.

—Tú te callas, porque esto no se queda así.

_Fase 7 y última: Aceptación._

—¡Ah, es hermoso que estén juntos! ¡Al finse dieron cuenta y dejaron la estúpida timidez y el miedo de "arruinar la amistad"!—exclamó Katara, abrazándolos.

—Cállate, te pasó lo mismo con Pies Ligeros—agregó Toph.

—Cierto—concordó el Avatar asintiendo.

—Y bien, ¿no me pudieron haber dicho sin que se formara este drama?—razonó Zuko. _Siempre me dejan fuera…_

—Espero no se te haya olvidado, Flama Quejona, pero Katara es la de los dramas, no nosotros—dijo Toph, agregando otro apodo a la lista—Y Sokka aprendió un poco de eso.

—¡Yo no soy dramático!—se quejó Sokka con un puchero.

—Noooo, mentiraaaaa, soy yo—dijo la gran y sarcástica Toph.

—¿Y ustedes no me pudieron aclarar mejor esto sin confundirme?—se quejó Katara con los brazos en jarra.

La pareja sarcástica miró (Toph a su estilo) a Katara son una aura asesina rodeándolos.

—¡Te lo pusimos clarísimo, Katara!—exclamó Sokka.

—¡Eras tú la enferma mental bipolar de la mierda que la parió…!—Sokka calló a Toph y le alzó una ceja a Katara como diciendo _culpa tuya._

—Todo lo bueno que empieza, bien termina—razonó Aang con una sonrisa. Todos rieron.

—¡Al fin podré planificar la boda de estos dos!—dijo Katara ilusionada.

—¿QUÉ?

_¡Al fin aceptaste la situación! ¡Ahora a disfrutar de la oportunidad que tienes para planificar la boda!_

Katara cerró el pergamino, el cual se lo había enviado su abuelita Gran-Gran, quien lo escribió para ella.

* * *

_¡Holis! :3_

¿Se dieron cuenta? El * indica que el shock de Katara lo saqué de una historia de Nefi Queen, "Sonámbula" amé esa historia y lo recordé, y lo escribí :3. Espero no te haya molestado, Nefi, pero tu historia pareciera que fuera un capítulo, ¡enserio! :3

¡Espero les haya gustado! Es un regalito navideño para ustedes, quienes apuesto, que morían por reírse de algo mío xD

¡Nos leemos! Y GirlBender, espero que ese fic valga la pena ;3

Nie~


End file.
